


Don't Mess With Me, Winchester

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader flips her shit, Reader receiving, Smut, deanxreader, no shave November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is not happy that Dean has decided to grow out his beard and decides to punish him by not shaving herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Me, Winchester

 Dean was sitting in the war room of the bunker when you exited the kitchen. He was bent over some lore book or other and looked like he hadn't moved in hours. A small smile crept onto your lips, he didn't like to research much but when he did he was absorbed by it. You padded over to him with a cup of cocoa in your hand. He looked up with a soft smile when you set your mug down and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“Why don't you take a break, baby?” He had already turned back to the volume in front of him. “You've been at it for hours.” Leaning his head into your shoulder and neck he nodded. His usual stubble had grown into almost a full on beard and scratched your skin as his cheek rubbed against you. With a grimace you pulled away slightly.

“What do you have in mind, sweetheart.” Your face must have still been slightly sour because when Dean met your gaze he was confused. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah, you need to shave.” He chuckled and shook his head, slipped out of your arms, and stood facing you.

“I think I'm going to keep it.” You shot him an incredulous look and pursed your lips while backing up slightly.

“You don't start shaving up here,” You pointed to his face. “I'm going to stop shaving… Down there.” Your fingers were pointed at your pelvis now and a terrified look spread across Dean's face.

“You wouldn't.” His eyes narrowed and he sounded almost challenging.

“Don't mess with me, Winchester.” Your hands were on your hips and you were ready to rise to whatever challenge he was ready to put in front of you. “You will not win this war.”

 

It had been two weeks. Neither of you had caved and you sure weren't about to, either. Dean looked like a mountain man and you felt like Chewbacca. There was no denying you were uncomfortable but he was not going to win this. Dean had been making a point of rubbing his beard against you any chance he had and it was enough to annoy you to no end.

When he found you shifting uncomfortably in the library a smirk was plastered on his face. “You doin' okay, sweetheart?” You shot him a bitch face to rival Sam's and pointedly ignored his question. “You know, this could all be over with if you would just accept that the beard is here to stay.” You rolling your eyes was the only acknowledgment that he had even said anything. You knew eventually he'd get sick of taking care of himself and he'd cave. If there was one thing you could count on it was Dean's sex drive.

Sam walked in looking thoroughly amused at your sour mood and that only served to worsen it. You loved living with the Winchesters but damn could they aggravate you. The brothers shared a look and then a short laugh, their stupid conversations without talking. Glaring at both of them you slammed the book you were reading closed and stomped out of the room in a huff.

Dean soon caught up with you in the kitchen the smirk was still present but it had fallen slightly. “I don't see why you hate it so much.” You sighed and pulled open the fridge door searching for something to drink.

“I just don't like it. A little stubble is fine but I'm not diggin' the beard, Dean.” Once you'd found your iced tea and shut the fridge he snaked his arms around your waist and leaned his head on your shoulder from behind. When he rubbed his cheek against yours you lost it. You were done, that was the last straw. You pulled away from him and ran to the bathroom. Your search was frantic, where was that damn electric razor.

By the time Dean had found you in the bathroom you had found the razor. He saw it in your hand and slowly began to back away. “[Y/N], just calm down. It's really not that big of a deal.” You shook your head and stalked him out of the bathroom.

“It is, Dean. It's a big deal. You keep giving me beard burn in your sleep and I'm sick of it! The beard dies today!” Sam was at the end of the hall watching the antics that were unfolding laughing hysterically. “You shut your mouth or your head's next, Sam!” He was instantly quiet with his hands held in front of him palms out in surrender. When you pounced on Dean he let out a surprised yell and you both tumbled to the ground. “Last chance, Dean. Shave it on your own or I do it now.” To emphasize your point you turned on the razor.

“Okay! Okay! Calm down!” You nodded curtly and clicked off the razor before getting to your feet. Dean stood and held out his hand and you dropped the shaver into it. He grumbled as he made his way into the bathroom and turned the water on.

Fifteen minutes later the elder Winchester emerged fresh faced. “See was that so hard?” You wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. Dean shook his head and chuckled.

“I guess not.” He rubbed his now smooth chin and sighed exaggeratedly earning an eye roll from you. You patted his chest slightly and pulled out of his arms.

“My turn, I've been dying the entire time this has been going on.” Dean chuckled again and watched as you mad your way into the bathroom and the water started running.

 

Dean was no where to be found when you finally mad your way out of the bathroom freshly shaven and clean. Sam had disappeared as well. You cocked an eyebrow and padded through the endless halls of the bunker searching for them. If they had left surly they would have told you or at least left a note, right?

Your steps were muted by stockinged feet as you made your way back towards the war room. When you made it back to your destination you pursed your lips and looked around again, still nothing. “Are you freaking kidding me right now?” You sighed and decided the best thing to do would be to retire to the room you shared with Dean for now.

You padded back down the halls and pushed the door open to the bedroom, the sight that caught your eyes was not the one you had seen only fifteen minutes before. How that tricky boyfriend of yours had managed you would never know but there were candles burning and soft music playing from the iPod dock you had insisted upon having. Well the lack of Sam made sense now and Dean had to be around somewhere.

You crawled up onto your bed and laid back enjoying the calming low light of the candles and the soothing tones of the music. You had almost drifted off to sleep when you heard the door open again. Not bothering to open your eyes, a smile spread across your lips as the bed dipped beside you and you felt the smooth skin of Dean's cheek rub against your calf. He peppered kisses up your right leg as his calloused hand trailed behind his lips and the other mirrored his actions on your left leg. When his hands reached your thighs he gripped them and his mouth continued its ascent. His hands found their way to the waist band of your shorts and in one fluid movement they had disappeared along with your panties.

Dean's hands were magical. He had moved his right and was rubbing lightly along your slick folds while his left had made its way up your shirt, under your bra to roll your left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It had become a hardened bud under his ministrations. A breathy moan escaped your lips as he dipped two fingers between your lips and began rubbing slow circles around your clit. When he moved his fingers lower and teased around your entrance his tongue took up the circles previously being traced. You move your legs over his shoulders and your right hand found its way to his hair while the left clung to the sheets.

Your voice was barely a whisper as you pleaded. “Please, Dean… Need you… Don't tease…” His face barely pulled away and you felt him speak more than you heard him.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” You knew he just wanted to hear you say it. That thought alone sent a wave of heat to your core and the coil in your belly tightened further.

“Need you inside me.” A small smile graced his lips and he pulled your legs off his shoulders and began kissing his way up your body. He paused at your breasts and took your right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the pebbled peak. A whine passed your lips as you felt the head of his cock rub against your pussy. When had he taken his pants off? Your hands were now gripped to his bare shoulders and your nails were digging in slightly. Dean moved a hand down and positioned himself at your entrance before slowly pushing in, a groan escaping him as he did. He moved painfully slow until he was fully seated inside you and then all motion stopped for a moment while you stretched around his length. You wrapped your legs around his waist and prodded him softly with your heel to urge him to move.

His hips began to move and he set a fast pace filling you with every thrust. Your moans were getting louder as the head of his cock pressed into your sweet spot over and over. You were both chasing your release and Dean picked up his pace slamming into you again and again until you felt the coil break and your walls clamped around him over and over while your orgasm washed over you. One, two, three thrusts later and Dean was spilling his seed into you, painting your walls with his release. He pulled out slowly before collapsing next to you and pulling you to his chest whispering your praises in your ear. Both of you laid like that until you lifted your head with a smile on your face and spoke. “See what happens when you don't have that horrible beard?” Dean shook his head and chuckled before he kissed your forehead and you relaxed back into his chest until both of you fell asleep in your post orgasm glow.  


End file.
